Something To Die For
by Ughster
Summary: When Seth is forced into a battle, will he risk everything for something he sees more important than his life?
1. Passion

This occurs after the events of Eclipse but there is one change. Instead of Victoria being killed and burned, she escapes.

**Bella's POV**

There has been so much fighting, so much violence and it is all because of me. My friends are getting hurt and putting their lives at risk to protect me, I want to become a vampire so that I won't be so useless, so that I can actually help and not be such a hindrance.

Jacob and Edward seemed to be coexisting fairly well lately, at least they were.

"What do you plan to do about Victoria? It's been over a month and you aren't doing anything anymore" Jacob asked Edward

"We expect her to be quiet for a while, without her army she is going to need to rebuild, there is no threat right now"

"And your just going to let her regroup and create an even bigger army!?" Screamed Jacob

"She could be anywhere within a 500 mile radius, there is no way to track her down" Explained Edward.

"If more people actually tried to find her then maybe there would be a chance, even Sam has toned down the patrol because he preaches the same nonsense, if you want her to be stopped then you need to bring the fight to her! I can't believe you would risk Bella's life just because you are too lazy to actually do anything!" Jacob seemed to be losing his temper.

Edward's ears seemed to jump as soon as Jacob mentioned my name.

"If you want to go on constant patrol and waste energy on a lost cause so that when she finally does make a move you are too exhausted then be my guest but I will do what I think will keep us safest, Victoria cannot build a strong enough army without us taking notice. Now you can yell and scream about how we deal with things all you want but do not ever bring my loyalty to Bella into question." Edward said with a smooth and calm voice, though I could tell he was getting irritated.

Both Jacob and Edward glared at each other for over a minute and after each passing second Jacob was shaking more and more.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I screamed, but they did not respond.

I screamed for Seth to come and calm Jacob down, he was the only one to seem to get through to him.

As Seth came in the room he immediately felt the hostile vibe coming from both Edward and Jacob.

"Woah Jake, you need to calm down. We are supposed to be protecting the Cullens not fighting them." Seth tried to reason with Jacob.

He started pulling Jacobs arm trying to get him out of the room but Seth was too small to get him to move more than a few steps.

"You guys are always fighting over Bella and always preaching about how much her safety and well being means for you yet all you do it fight with each other completely ignoring her! If you want to make her happy then you need to get along or at least not kill each other!" Seth screamed; it was odd. I don't think I have ever heard him yell before.

That seemed to get through to them. Jacob finally blinked and trudged out of the house. Though he heard what Seth said and he might know that he was right, Jacob was not content with it.

"Thank you Seth, if you weren't here I don't know what might have happened."

"I don't think much would have happened, he may seem to get all hot headed every now and then but I am pretty sure he knows whats going on around him" Seth said

He gives Jacob more credit than he deserves.


	2. Understanding

**Bella's POV**

Edward seemed a little tense after his last bout with Jacob, everyone was. Everyone seemed to be so stressed and jumpy. It was hard to have a calm conversation with anyone without it exploding in my face. The only person level headed enough to talk to was Seth. I wanted someone to talk to so Seth and I decided to take a walk into the woods. I thought that Edward may have objected but he seems to be on good terms with Seth, thankfully.

When we first departed we were both pretty quiet, Seth seemed very intrigued in what was going around him. His head would swerve from the left and right. Constantly trying to see what would happen next. I guess it is to be expected, I have seen dogs act the same way.

There was a small path that has been made by frequent travels through the woods, you couldn't point it out from afar but if you were walking you were no doubt going to walk in the little path because it was the clearest route.

I finally spoke up to Seth about what had happened earlier.

"I wish that everyone could be friends and that they wouldn't have to argue all the time, Jacob doesn't understand that even though I love him I love Edward more. We used to be such good friends but ever since he started this _competition_ with Edward he has been so protective and paranoid." I explained to Seth

"He means well. Jacob has never been a quitter, when he tries to get something he won't stop without a fight, he just doesn't give up" He explained

"So what am I like a trophy to him?" I snorted

"No no no, well in a way I guess. He sees you as the best option for him, he loves you and he is a bit too motivated to give up."

"Jacob keeps trying to sway me into loving him, he just won't let me choose and be done with it. I tell him over and over that I love Edward more but he won't accept it, he just won't let me make a choice unless it's him." I said with some malice.

"Well technically he is. The fact that he hasn't imprinted on you proves that he is still leaving the possibility of you not choosing him open for consideration." Explained Seth

"But I already told him I chose Edward" I said

"You may have said that but maybe he is still convinced that you are not 100% sure, he probably sees that there is still a bit of a chance that you may choose him, but once he is certain that you have chosen Edward I am sure he will cool off"

"Well Edward and I are going to be married, that should give the signal" I said confidently

"Maybe, that may be for the better. I don't think it is really healthy for him to be obsessing over a person so much" Seth said as he sighed.

Seth and I talked a lot while we were walking around, I haven't even noticed how far we have strayed off, Seth was just such a good listener and he actually participated in a conversation, not like how some people do and pretend to listen. After a while I noticed that the sun was setting and then I realized how far out we were.

"Woah, we should really head back, getting late and we got a pretty far walk to go" I told Seth

"Man, your right. Time flies" Seth said as we turned around.

After a while of walking back Seth heard something coming towards us, something was extremely close. He concentrated hard on the direction of the sounds. Then out of the trees 3 figures jumped out.

It was Victoria.


	3. Pain

**Seth's POV**

Not good, we walked way too far away from the house. Victoria was standing with 2 other vampires by her side and it was just me and Bella for a long way.

One of the vampires next to Victoria was tall and muscular and had long brown hair and the other was bald and shorter but looked just as strong. They were obvious newborns and we very strong, if we plan on getting back we need to be quick.

"Well you wandered far, I must say you get around" Victoria said to Bella

"I am surprised to see you without the Cullens and that other wolf, all you have now is that puppy." said Victoria

As soon as I heard that I phased, I growled and snarled as hard as I can, hoping that we wouldn't need to fight. If we do, we are in trouble.

"Isn't that cute" The bald vampire added.

As soon as I phased I tried to find anyone that was nearby, I yelled in my thoughts as hard as I could to for someone to help, I begged for an answer but it never came. We were on our own with this one, unless someone managed to come by.

"Kill that mutt and bring the girl to me" Victoria commanded

**Bella's POV**

This is not good; Seth may have been able to take on one vampire but 3? I don't know what to do.

All of a sudden the two vampires lunged at Seth.

Seth dodged the bald one's attack and grabbed his leg and threw him into the other vampire.

Seth charged at the bald vampire but he ran out of the way and the other vampire landed a kick to the jaw of Seth who let out a blood curling yelp.

As the long haired vampire charged at Seth, Seth jumped over him and attempted to bite the other vampires head but he swerved to the left, Seth reacted by kicking the vampire with his hind legs and the vampire flew into the trees.

The long haired vampire was running at me now but right before he got to me Seth leaped on top of him and began ripping at his arm but the bald vampire was able to pry Seth off of him but Seth bounced back and tackled both of the vampires. They were tangled with each other and struggled to get to their feet.

Seth snarled at me, I knew he wanted me to run.

As I ran I could tell that the other vampires started to chase but Seth stopped them, he bit on the vampire's legs and threw him at Victoria who was just watching, why was she watching?

I don't know what happened but Seth was no longer behind me, he was losing distance. I wanted to turn back and see what was happening but I knew I could do nothing. All I heard were crashing noises and Seth's yelps.

Suddenly there was a huge crash and Seth was running towards me, he was bleeding all over and he was limping a little. It looked like they just tore off his skin, I thought I saw a bone, I don't know how he was running. Seth was trailing behind me, making sure that the vampires were not able to get close, the long haired one attacked but Seth was able to counter but the bald one appeared right in front of me and grabbed my wrist.

"You're a pretty one" He said, then he grasped harder.

I shrieked as loud as I could as I could hear the boned in my wrists shatter.

Then Seth grabbed the arm of the vampire holding on to me and bit as hard as he could. When the vampire let go of me Seth threw the vampire to the side and turned to them. The bald vampire let out a warriors cry as he charged at Seth but jumped over him and bit on the vampire's shoulder/neck region and hard as he could. Seth then whipped him to the left and as hard as ever whip lashed back to the right. The bald vampire's arm flew off as well as most of his neck was taken off along with it. The vampire tried to get back on his feet but he only made it on his knees, and then dropped dead.

I stopped, I was out of breath, there was one vampire left and he stopped next to his dead partner. Seth was in front of me, breathing heavily, trying to hide his pain.

Suddenly Victoria showed up, she was walking casually as if she were watching a show.

"I'm sorry but is this boy, a puppy, too much to handle for you? Your like a child, can't do anything yourself" Victoria taunted the long haired vampire.

Then the long haired vampire angrily lunged himself at Seth and dove at the vampire head first. The vampire got behind Seth and jumped over Seth and brought down his legs on Seth's spine. He then let loose a barrage of kicks and grabbed Seth's tail. He started swinging Seth into the ground, trees and then he took a deep breath and threw Seth into the woods, crashing through thick layers of rock. There was blood everywhere.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" teased Victoria.

The long haired vampire was pleased with his work and took Victoria's comment as a compliment.

Victoria's eyes then met with mine


	4. Persistence

**Seth's POV**

As I crashed through the rocks my body went numb, I was still crashing through trees but then suddenly crashed to the ground.

I was too weak and I phased out of wolf form, I tried to phase back but too much pain came when I tried. I began to think about what was going to happen. I was beat but I knew that if I quit that Bella would be killed. Jacob wouldn't give up, he would never forgive me if I gave up on Bella.

I tried to stand up but I couldn't, the skin on my legs was red. My whole body was soaked in blood, my head was pounding. With every second I was standing I could feel the life drain out of me.

I wasn't going to let these murderous beasts hurt more of my friends, Ill stop those murderers even if it kills me. Bella was my friend, she trusted me to be her friend and if I quit now then I would be betraying her. I would be betraying everyone. Jacob couldn't live without Bella alive, Edward would fall apart. So many people would be devastated and I had the strength to prevent that devastation. I just needed to find it…

I put on the shorts that were tied to my leg and try to run, I knew I had the strength to keep going, I knew I did but my body wasn't cooperating. Then I though of what life after me and Bella would be like, nobody wins. If I can make it so at least one of us makes it, then I guess I can settle with that. I owed to Jacob and Edward. I had to prove what I can do, just sucks that it has to come in a time like this.

I stood straight up, and ran as fast as I could. I am not sure what I will be able to do without phasing but if I can stall long enough for someone to help then we have a chance, here goes nothing.

**Bella's POV**

"Now there is nobody here to protect you, nowhere to hide, no escape" Victoria hissed

"Please Don't! Why are you doing this!? What does this accomplish? It only gives more reason for the call of your death!" I screamed

"You may have your morals and codes to proper living but here is my code, an eye for an eye. Your lover killed mine and so its time for me to return the favor" Victoria said calmly

I began to run as fast as I could, knowing that she could catch me but I wasn't far from the house, maybe they will notice and be able to help. Too bad it is right after a long hill.

Victoria laughed when I began to run, she knew it was hopeless.

I looked back and Victoria began to run and then she jumped in the air about to pounce down on my, I just raised my shoulders and braced for impact but it never came.

"Seth!" I yelled

As Victoria was in the air Seth came in front the side and hit her full force with his shoulder, I could hear her bones crack as she flew back.

I couldn't believe Seth was still alive. Even though he was standing right in front of me, he still looked like he wasn't very alive. On some parts of his body I couldn't even see his skin; it was all covered in blood. His legs looked like they went through a grinder.

When I got a good look at Victoria and Seth I realized it wasn't Victoria's bones that cracked, it was Seth's. His arm was shattered; his cuts were so deep that you could see parts of his bone.

"Bella run!" Seth ordered

"Will you be…"

"Just go!" Seth interrupted me before I could finish.

I did what he said and ran.


	5. Sacrifice

**Seth's POV**

I didn't know what I was going to do; I was staring down Victoria and the long haired vampire by her side. She looked astonished that I showed up.

"You're not very bright are you? You would die for that human?" Victoria asked, puzzled

"She's my friend" I answered. I knew that there was no compromising but at least I was buying a few more seconds.

"Not bright at all" The long haired vampire said and then jumped at me.

I tried to duck out of the way but he was too quick and even though my eyes were able to keep up with him, my body couldn't. He kicked me and I flew backwards, as I tried to get up he grabbed my broken arm and slammed me into the ground.

All I could see was the sky and as quick as I could blink he pulled out a sai, now two. One in each hand and before I could even think he stabbed one in each of my wrists, pinning me to the ground.

I screamed in agony, it was unbearable.

"Seth!" I heard Bella scream from a distance, I could tell that she was at the top of the hill; she was almost to the house where she could be seen.

"Go! Run faster!" I screamed.

Yelling has never taken so much out of me and then the long haired vampire crouched over me.

"Very noble, very noble indeed" He said

I could not stop grinding my teeth due to the immense pain; there was no way this could get any worse I thought, I was wrong.

The vampire licked his lips and then gouged his teeth into my neck, not just a bite but he was feeding. I screamed louder and louder but after a few seconds I couldn't even speak.

I pulled together all the strength left in my body and I try to push my hands in to the air and release myself. I winced with every centimeter they came up. Then my arms sprang up and I grabbed the skull of the long haired vampire and I squeezed it with every bit of life I had left in me. I heard a crack and the vampire's eyes just froze. Then I grabbed his head and twisted it all the way around and pushed him to my side.

Victoria looked shocked and she came closer to me. I grabbed the sai out of my left wrist and threw it at her but she ran full speed to me. But before I could notice her I pulled the other sai out and tried to crawl away.

She stomped her foot on my back, I knew something broke. I couldn't even feel it but I knew by the sound. I grasped the sai and tried to lunge it into her leg but she stomped on my arm.

Victoria appeared to have a new weapon of choice, a sword. I heard it as she slowly pulled it out of a holster and in the air. I just closed my eyes, waiting. Then suddenly I felt a sudden impact in the back of my neck.

I hope Bella made it.


	6. Sorrow

**Bella's POV**

I ran down the hill as fast as I could, screaming as loud as I can. As I was getting closer I saved my breath so that when I got close enough I could yell loud enough to get their attention sooner.

Then I looked behind me and Victoria was running full sprint down the hill, what happened to Seth?

I was almost there and I screamed as loud as I could, then suddenly Jacob came out of the house who was followed by Edward and Carlisle. They all came running to me.

Jacob phased and jumped as far as he could between me and Victoria. She glared for half a second and tried to get around Jacob but as she tried to jump over him, Edward tackled her in the air and began to punch her to the ground.

Jake grabbed her ankle and threw her to the ground while the Cullen's attacked. Victoria jumped backwards, knowing that she was beat and began to retreat.

Jacob was about to follow when he heard Edward ask

"Where is Seth?"

Just then I realized what could have happened and I screamed and motioned to the top of the hill. Edward grabbed me and he ran up the hill.

As soon as Jacob heard he sprinted up as fast as he could, before we got there we heard Jacob howl, we knew what had awaited us at the top of the hill….

When we got to the top Jacob had his head by Seth's motionless body, it was quiet with the exception of a weeping dog. When everyone was over Seth their faces went blank, they couldn't believe it.

Suddenly Jacob began to snarl and growl loudly. He looked at the dead vampire next to Seth and bit his leg and threw him into a dark corner of trees.

He then ran into the forest in search of Victoria. We tried to call him back but there was no getting through to him. Edward was shaken as well and he followed Jake. I don't know if it is to protect Jacob or for revenge as well, probably both.

I felt a feeling that I had never felt before, this was the first time I actually wanted someone dead. I did not like to have the feeling but in my mind it was just so appropriate that I welcomed it. I only wish that I could do something about Victoria.

I was alone with Carlisle, I could not stop crying. Carlisle didn't seem to have an expression; he just had a look of confusion and a look of disbelief.

"It's astonishing" he said quietly

"The cruelty that can lye with someone. It's terrifying that people can willingly do this to another with no regret" He said, he was right. The brutality of them was bewildering, and again it was my fault. I began to cry more.

"God help us all" muttered Carlisle

He then got to his knees and picked Seth up in his arms and he began to walk towards the house. I didn't move, I was staring at a pool of Seth's blood. He called my name and I slowly got up to follow.


	7. Revenge

**Jacob's POV**

I told them, I told them, I told them!

I repeated in my head over and over. I had one thing on my mind, kill Victoria. I didn't plan on just killing her. My mind was twisting, I wanted to rip her arms and legs off and watch her suffer. She would beg for death, then I would oblige…

I have never run this fast before, I wasn't even trying to run around the trees, I was just running through the. It may not have been very stealthy but that didn't matter, there was nothing she could do.

I spotted her! She was running with a limp so I closed in and she stopped.

She stared at me for a few seconds, she knew what was going through my mind but her face was calm, almost like she was proud of herself. I lost it

I charged at her as fast as I can, she tried to run but I caught her with my paw and then dug my teeth into her stomach. She shook loose and drove my head into the ground, as she leaped away and twisted my shoulder, I tried not to let her know how bad it was.

A surge of energy must have come over her because she bolted right by me and now he was behind me but before she could attack something hit her, she was sent flying. It was Edward.

I didn't want him here but I knew that his help was needed.

Victoria tried to run but Edward got in front and kicked her towards me, I grabbed her by the ankles and swung her as hard as I could towards Edward he followed up with an enormous punch, I know she was hurting.

She was slow now, I grabbed her ankles and bit down as hard as I could and twisted and ripped. I never thought a women's screaming in agony could be so satisfying. Edward just looked on as I moved myself over Victoria.

I just stared into her eyes and she looked back, but not with remorse, there was no emotion again. I don't remember what happened next, all I remember is me standing over her and then my mind went black. It was silent, and then I heard a crunch and a thud. I finally came back to reality a few seconds later; I was over Victoria's headless body.

Blood was dripping from my mouth, Edward looked on. I wasn't sure how he felt, he almost looked as if she didn't deserve her fate, I didn't care what he thought. Edward said that they were taking Seth to the Cullen's so I sprinted there.


	8. Grudge

**Jacob's POV**

Back in human form I was standing outside of the house, just thinking. Bella and Edward walked outside towards me.

"I told you" I muttered, no answer

"I told you we had to take out Victoria before she came to use but you didn't listen! If you would have listened to me then this wouldn't have happened" I yelled

"If we would have known that she was keeps such a close perimeter on us so soon then things would have been different, don't think that you are the only one who lost someone" He said in a calm voice, it was driving me insane.

"Nobody lost anything except for Seth; nobody had to pay a price except for Seth. You want to try and justify how you handle things the fine, you still have what you want, Bella made it so why should you care!?" I yelled, my voice was cracking, I didn't even know how much I cared about Seth until now.

"Jake, everyone is sad about Seth, not just you" Bella exclaimed

"It doesn't matter who's sad and who regrets what, the only person he payed a real price was Seth, and it was to save you. Its all because of those blood suckers, they wanted you and Seth was just in the way. I swear I will end every single one of those leeches" I said in a low voice

Edward looked on, not saying a word

"How can you say that?" Bella said, shocked

"Ever since those vampires got involved with you, nothing good has happened, only pain and now death. You say you want to be one of them…I advise against it. After tonight I don't know if I will be able to control myself." I said, I wasn't sure if I meant it or not, the fact that I was questioning it was scary but I was blinded.

"You don't mean that…" Bella said with a frightened look on her face

I turned around to walk away but my body was frozen, my legs were stiff and I couldn't even move them.

"Do you think Seth would want this? He was the only one in your pack to see vampires as actual people. It would crush him to see you act this way." Bella exclaimed

"If it's not the leeches fault then whose fault is it?" I questioned

"The person at fault is dead, remember? You can't generalize an entire people for what someone as evil as Victoria has done. Edward and his family have proven that not all vampires think alike, that not all of them are blood thirsty killers. Seth saw that, why can't you?" Bella said; I didn't know what to say.

I just stood in front of Bella with my back turned to her, I was speechless. I was thinking about all of the events that had happened since Bella had been brought into the vampire's world.

She was right.

"Jake, its ok to be upset but you don't have to blame everyone." Said Bella

"I promise, after tonight nothing like this will ever happen again, It may not be the Cullen's but the other blood suckers are as good as gone, most are the same as Victoria." I said in a dark voice

"You can't just kill every single vampire" Bella claimed

"Not all, just the killers"

I looked at Edward, his eyes seemed to be confused, and if he didn't have anything to add then there was no point in my staying here. I may have relinquished the blame from all vampires but I couldn't help but see a blood thirsty killer every time I looked in their pale faces and golden eyes.

"So what are you going to do now?" Bella questioned

"I have to bear down some bad news to the pack, I cannot guarantee how they will react towards the Cullen's though and I cannot promise the protection of them" I said

I turned around and got a running start and phased, I then ran off to the pack; this wasn't going to be easy.

PLEASE READ: This was not my original ending but before writing it I wanted to know what kind of reception the story so far would receive. My original plan was to have Jacob blame all of the vampire's, even the Cullens, and report back to the Pack and continue from there. I want to hear what you people think.


End file.
